


Время обнимать

by Inquisitio



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Наконец-то они поднимают забрала! Небольшая скучноватая штудия о стихийном понимании ближнего.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 3





	Время обнимать

**Author's Note:**

> Смею предложить ещё одну интерпретацию странного поведения персонажей. Короче всего (и образней) её выразит одна старая байка:  
> Идет регги-фестиваль, толпа в экстазе скандирует: "Джа Растафарай! Джа Растафарай!". Непонятно каким чудом затесавшийся в тусовку мужик брутального вида в восторге орёт вместе со всеми: "Ярость топора! ЯРОСТЬ ТОПОРА!!!"

— Как интересно, наверное, разгадывать других людей! Поэтому вы и стали поэтом? Ах, все эти бурлящие чувства!.. Ага, бурлящие. Как горшок с помоями на медленном огне, — хочет ответить Лютик, но вместо этого мило улыбается.

Так было всегда. Видит пару в тёмном уголке и ощущает липкость чужой слюны на губах. Его ладони влажнеют от заимствованного страха. Тупая боль в виске — обычная реакция на драки и скандалы. Несложно догадаться, что голова у него болит часто.

Обилие лишней информации доводит до изнеможения и совсем не вдохновляет.

Раньше Лютик по неопытности думал, что богатая палитра ощущений поможет писать убедительней, но вскоре признал свою ошибку. Из голых впечатлений хорошей баллады не сложишь, людям нужна увлекательная история. Что толку в отдельных описаниях вкуса крови во рту или скрипа песка под ногами или жара солнца на щеке? Со всеми бывало, никому не интересно. А вот если нанизать их, как бусины, одну за другой, на нить повествования, всё заиграет и расцветёт. Иначе яркие образы просто утонут в дорожной пыли.

В конце концов, это становится невыносимо. Иногда его охватывает настоящая ярость на людей, которые так сильно на него влияют. Он запальчиво желает смерти Вальдо Марксу, потому что тот талантливый поэт, и Лютик так впечатлён, что невольно подражает ему. Он ненавидит светскую даму, которая особенно элегантным жестом подносит бокал к губам, потому что тут же повторяет его, даже не задумавшись. И будет повторять, и повторять, и повторять, и считать своим, пока однажды, внезапно вспомнив, не задохнётся от стыда. Он так жалок и так бесит сам себя, и злится даже на то, как кметская девчушка морщит нос. При случае Лютик скопирует эту гримаску, уж очень удачно она выражает милое пренебрежение.

А он будет милым, он должен, дьявольщина, это его единственное оружие.

Поэтому, чтобы не деградировать дальше и не гневаться на весь белый свет, Лютик запретил себе быть эмоциональной губкой. Постоянное напряжение воли сделало его неуязвимым для тычков, снисходительных замечаний, мелких уколов самолюбия. Он больше не чувствует на губах жжения чужого гнева, жирного налёта покровительственного отношения или острого покалывания насмешки. Сложно представить себе, что молодой человек, который заливисто хохочет, бурно жестикулирует и подрывается на каждый звук, так сосредоточен. Пусть над ним потешаются, он готов и шутом поработать, лишь бы не впитывать в себя чужие ощущения. Приязнь в этом раскладе ничем не лучше раздражения, они всё равно инородны. Противно содрогаться как от ненависти, так и от липкого вожделения _к себе же_.

Лютик хочет смотреть сам, а не отражаться в чужом взгляде. Поэтому он всегда в каком-то смысле отсутствует. Отсутствует, чтобы рассказывать истории.

***

Геральт никогда не понимал людей. Разумеется, не потому, что был бездушным монстром, это всё сказки для самых маленьких и невнимательных. Даже если б не было испытания травами, и он не угробил молодость на изнуряющие тренировки, то стал бы точно таким же: сдержанным, самодостаточным, с железным самообладанием. Если честно, ему даже нравиться монотонность собственной жизни. Ну, в тех пределах, в которых можно назвать монотонной жизнь охотника на чудовищ. Разъезжаешь по континенту, решаешь понятные задачи, ругаешься из-за денег, немного угрожаешь, немного убеждаешь, что это для их же пользы. Сделка, убийство, деньги, день да ночь — сутки прочь. Потом трясешься в седле на очередной Плотве, придумывая ради развлечения эффектные речи, что никогда не будут произнесены. Однообразный ритм иногда сбивается, но это же фехтование, а не танец. Главное, смотреть на всё происходящее как со дна колодца и продолжать придумывать истории, которые обязательно бы рассказал, если б было кому.

Но в какой-то момент неизменная схема начала давать сбои. Заказчики всё чаще не могли внятно объяснить, чего от него хотят, несли чушь или даже склонялись к выводу, что проще потерпеть монстра, чем договориться с ведьмаком. Привычный фоновый шум усилился, Геральту стало сложнее не только снять комнату, но и просто купить в трактире кружку пива. Он недоумевал: что не так? Разговаривал просто и по делу, даже старался особенно не сквернословить. Что ещё им нужно, зараза?

— Понимаешь, Геральт, — ворчливо пояснял Весемир, — убивать монстров — это, конечно, хорошо, но недостаточно. Мы же с людьми разговариваем.

— Если бы из нас хотели сделать душевных собеседников, стоило бы иначе организовать обучение.

Старый ведьмак вздохнул:

— Само собой. Но теперь уже слишком поздно. А нам, последним оставшимся, хорошо бы научиться как-то договариваться. Это в наших же интересах.

Практичный Геральт блюл свои интересы. Поэтому начал внимательней вглядываться во встречных и радости ему это не доставляло. Впрочем, он мало что делал для собственного удовольствия и просто принял это как новый вид тренировки. Все наблюдения за человеческой природой Геральт методично складывал в отдельную копилку в голове и пользовался по необходимости. Оказалось, это сложно, куда тяжелее, чем махать мечом. Как он и подозревал, внутри людей оказалось мало достойного сострадания. Жадность, гнев, брезгливость, любопытство, иногда — похоть. Ничего особенного, но лучше бы он этого не видел.

Хотя, надо признать, дела вскорости пошли получше. Пока ему не повстречался этот бард.

***

Во время долгих совместных путешествий Геральт изощрялся про себя в том, чтобы обозвать его как можно язвительней и заковыристей.

— …ля-ля-ля, а потом он мне и говорит… Геральт, ты вообще слушаешь?..

_надоедливый балабол_

— Конечно же, нет! И, между прочим, зря, там дальше будет интересно!..

_шилопопый пустозвон_

— Так вот, повторяю для невнимательных, он мне прямо так и говорит…

_незатыкающийся болтун со ртом нараспашку_

Это немного утешало. А почему он просто не прогонит музыкантишку? Может быть, потому что даже для внутреннего монолога нужен партнёр?

Геральт пока не догадывался, что его собеседник был в некотором роде воображаемым.

***

Лютик был в восторге от Геральта. Но не по той причине, которая приходила в голову случайным свидетелям, гнусно хихикавшим в кулачок. Просто Геральт был потрясающе никакой. От него не исходило эмоций, он был нулем, пустым пространством, механизмом для совершения ритуальных убийств. Ведь всем понятно, что пара сотен жалких монстров не способна, даже при большом желании, произвести таких опустошений, какие играючи создадут две армии не самых больших королевств в течение недели. Уничтожение чудовищ было чем-то вроде дани старине, даже дикие крестьяне понимали это интуитивно, принимая ведьмачью помощь как бы нехотя. Смерть сидела в каждой хате и дрыгала ногами. И что людям, которые удивляются тому, что снова увидели рассвет, какой-то дурацкий ослизг или утопец? Ну и денег жалко, конечно.

Лютик получал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от освежающей эмоциональной тупости своего спутника, от приключений, бессмысленных, но насыщенных, от занятных диалогов Геральта с кметами. Как-нибудь он обязательно сочинит песню про то, как косноязычный ведьмак и туповатый войт пытаются понять друг друга: солнце садится и встаёт, они все ещё не могут договориться, а жряк уже издох сам от безысходности. Да проклятие, ему нравились даже все эти слизистые и клыкастые реликты! Они были незатейливые, но эффектные и не спешили делиться с ним переживаниями.

Жаль только, что счастье длилось недолго.

***

Этот ограниченный наемник начал позволять себе лишнего. Лютик был почти оскорблён. Куда девалась былая сдержанность? Где милая сердцу эмоциональная палитра булыжника? Геральт стал раздражительней сверх всякой меры, от него так и тянуло полупереваренными чувствами, и это бесило. Приходилось прилагать всё больше усилий, чтобы не принимать ведьмачьи переживания близко к сердцу. Безумные волшебницы, пещерные страсти, дети, которых, не задумываясь, раздают и передаривают, как вещи, тайны, знамения, чужие сны — Лютику-то этот балаган на кой чёрт сдался? В его понимании Геральт практически скакал вокруг с криками «обрати на меня внимание». Прямо как обычный живой человек, фу.

***

Этот придурковатый бард стал позволять себе лишнего. Зараза, то есть меньшего. Ну, Геральт не силён в подборе выражений, это все знают, не стоит придираться.

Любой нормальный человек только радовался бы: их «случайные» встречи стали реже, экзальтированный пустомеля меньше зудел над ухом, если сравнивать с началом их отношений.

_«отношееения»! тьфу, слово-то какое, гхммм, эмоционально окрашенное_

Но эти перемены почему-то не радовали. На первый взгляд, бард стал ближе, а на самом деле внутренне отстранился.

_привычнее, всего лишь привычнее, сделался частью рутины_

На него даже рычать теперь было не интересно. Что происходит? При пробном ударе (а по-другому Геральт строить диалог не умел) он издает другой звук. Раньше это был звонкий «треньк», теперь — глухое вязкое молчание.

***

Там, на горе, их взаимонепонимание достигло предела. Единственное, что можно сказать в оправдание обоим — обстановка способствовала. Лютик так привык быть главной мишенью незатейливого ведьмачьего юморка, что почувствовал себя задетым, когда вниманием Геральта полностью завладела чародейка. Такой, знаете ли, дурацкий кошмар наоборот: ты стоишь голый в толпе, а на тебя всё равно никто не смотрит.

Компания, что и говорить, подобралась впечатляющая. По уже укоренившейся привычке ведьмак старательно всех считывал и почти терялся от противоречивых сигналов. А присутствие Йеннифер работало как добрый глоток Чёрной чайки, в несколько раз усиливая яркость чувств. То, на что раньше он бы не обратил никакого внимания, внезапно цепляло, заставляло сомневаться в себе. И последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это чьи-то откровения.

***

Да замолчи ты, ради всего святого, не сейчас, не здесь, не с этим человеком. Ты что, не помнишь, чем это обычно кончается?

— Я пытаюсь понять, что нравится мне.

Для тебя, болван, жизненно важно понять, что ты в опасности, нужно немедленно закрыться, иначе тебя смоет потоками чужих страстей. И своих, наверное, тоже. Не теряй контроль, дурак, дурак, трижды дурак!.. Он висит на волоске. И тот предсказуемо обрывается.

— Заткнись! — летит ему в лицо, и теперь это действительно конец.

Раньше Геральт не раз срывался на нем, грубил и говорил обидные вещи. Но теперь-то Лютик стоял на этой распроклятой горе совершенно голый, трясущийся, оглушенный криком, светом и холодом, словно подземное животное, выдернутое на поверхность.

Он пропал.

Ему опять пять лет, и мама с папой орут друг на друга, ему страшно и больно за них, за притихшую сестру, за сжавшуюся в углу служанку, не смеющую подобрать с ковра осколки посуды. Ему больно даже за тарелки: они-то уж точно ни в чём не виноваты, их расписанные цветочками стенки (тела?) походя принесли в жертву.

Лютик просто не может уйти оттуда (с горы? из столовой?), он сжался в комок, лишенный сил, воли, способности к сопротивлению. Да где же конец этим истязаниям, сколько он ещё будет терпеть похмелье на чужом пиру?

Он знает только один способ выжать себя досуха. Всего один, но больше и не нужно. И Лютик, давясь, срывая голос и отвратительно фальшивя, поёт обо всём, что только приходит в голову. Тоска, жажда, чужие любови, свои любови, разочарования, зависть — он уже не знает, кому тут что принадлежит. Болит ли это его сердце или сердце Геральта или Йеннифер? Он чувствует за всех разом, и избыть это так же просто, как выдернуть горный хребет с корнями.

У Геральта очень хороший слух. Поэтому когда дымная волна раздражения схлынула, первым, что он услышал, были нестройные звуки лютни. И чей-то голос.

Здравый смысл подсказывал только один вариант, но ведьмак отказывался верить. Нет, этот бард не может так петь. Где щенячий задор, невинное хвастовство и прочие побрякушки? Тот, кто пел странную песню о чьей-то любви (или наказании?), спотыкался о нагромождения текста, в отчаянии сплевывал лишние звуки себе под ноги, всхлипывал, стонал, ломал мелодию, ритм, логику повествования.

Накал переживаний ошеломляет, сбивает с ног, никогда раньше Геральт не слышал ничего подобного. Кажется, он впервые по-настоящему понимает, что такое сопереживание. Мимо сознания проходят шпильки в адрес Йеннифер, намеки на разбитое сердце (чьё?) и неловкие нападки на него самого. Да кому интересны эти подробности, когда солёная волна поднимается над горными вершинами?! Неужели, так было всегда, а он просто не видел? Вот так всю жизнь кого-то рвёт в клочья? Невероятно. Сколько сил, наверное, нужно, чтобы с таким адом внутри делать просто вдох и выдох много лет подряд.

Геральт должен хоть что-то сделать для человека, который впервые чуть-чуть приоткрылся и тут же пропустил удар. Это сознательный поступок, смертельный поэтический экспромт или?.. Второстепенный вопрос. Даже излишний, потому что у Геральта ещё и зрение отличное.

Ведьмак привык лупить по шутовской броне, не смягчая ударов, а тут попал по живому и сам испугался того, что сотворил. Ведь он считал себя незлым человеком, не лишенным сострадания. Неужели только вид чужой крови может заставить его одуматься?

Он становится на колени перед сидящим на камне бардом и смотрит в заплаканные глаза.

— Лютик. Да, его зовут Лютик, а не болтливый засранец, не приставучий нытик, не пирог без начинки.

— Лютик, — говорит Геральт почему-то о себе. — Мне плохо.

— Поверь, я знаю.

Как же тебе тоскливо, а ведь ты-то считал себя неуязвимым! Мнимая смерть, воссоединение со своенравной пассией, риск и угар битвы, воскрешение и снова разбитые надежды. Всё это способно пробить брешь даже в совершенной броне. Твои доспехи наполняются солёной водой. Не иди на дно, Геральт, пожалуйста.

— Не пойду.

Он сказал это вслух?

Руки у ведьмака удивительно теплые. Щеки у барда удивительно мокрые. Небольшой эмоциональный парничок для тех, кто больше не собирается играть в прятки.

Но мы не будем рассказывать об этом историю.


End file.
